giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenobia/Hero
Abilities and heal yourself. (25 HP/s) |name-l=Greedy Gaze |skill-l=Drain more . (+25 HP/s) |name-ll=Survival of the Cruelest |skill-ll=When your health is below 50%, drain 50% more . |name-lr=Domineering Glare |skill-lr=When your health is above 50%, deal more . (+25% dmg) |name-r=Withering Gaze |skill-r=While attached, inflicts . (1s duration) |name-rl=Sap Strength |skill-rl= becomes stronger as you continue to hit the same enemy. (Maximum: -50% damage.) |name-rr=Siphon Strength |skill-rr=Allies near your target gain +15% basic attack for 1s. Does not effect self.}} . (-10 armor, 3s duration) |name-l=Echo of Spite |skill-l=Bounces to 2 additional targets. |name-ll=Word Travels |skill-ll=Travels faster and has increased range. (+20m) |name-lr=Cutting Words |skill-lr=If the enemy has a debuff, causes . (50 dmg/s, 3s duration) |name-r=Demoralizing Cry |skill-r= enemies, grants self . (30% slow, 3s duration) (Adds +2s to cooldown) |name-rl=Screaming Halt |skill-rl=If the enemy has a debuff, inflicts . (2s duration) |name-rr=Feast of Spite |skill-rr=Gain while you drain speed. (75 HP/s)}} and enemies. (4s duration) |name-l=Sorrow's Wake |skill-l=Enemies near the struck target are and . (4s duration) |name-ll=Savor the Sorrow |skill-ll=Projectile 75 HP for each enemy hit. |name-lr=Compounding Sorrow |skill-lr='E/RB,Q/LB:' If the enemy is inside MARK OF DESPAIR, inflicts . (-60% damage, 4s duration) |name-r=Banishing Sorrow |skill-r=Projectile up on hit. |name-rl=Heightened Sorrow |skill-rl='E/RB,Q/LB:' Enemies not inside MARK OF DESPAIR are away on hit. |name-rr=Crack and Ruin |skill-rr=If the enemy has cracked armor, inflicts . (4s duration)}} movement. (-30% movement speed) |name-l=Depths of Despair |skill-l=Affects a larger area and inflicts . (-50% healing) |name-ll=Toxic Relationship |skill-ll=Inflicts . (-75% healing) |name-lr=Conduit of Despair |skill-lr=Foes affected give you more from other abilities. GAZE OF ENVY: +10 HP, WORDS OF SPITE: +75 HP, WAVE OF SORROW: +50 HP. |name-r=Building Anguish |skill-r=After 1.5s, deals 200 and inflicts . (2s duration) |name-rl=Crippling Anguish |skill-rl=Dealing damage also inflicts . (3s duration) |name-rr=Revel in Anguish |skill-rr=Dealing damage grants +15% basic attack for 3s.}} . +10% from behind. |name-ll=Focused Might |skill-ll=Gain +7% basic attack when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die) |name-lr=Elusiveness |skill-lr=After dodging, gain +15 . (3s duration) |name-r=Amity |skill-r=Gain after each assist or kill. (4s duration) |name-rl=Life Line |skill-rl=+20% to . When out of combat, your health returns faster. |name-rr=Power Hungry |skill-rr=Gain 10% for each kill or assist.}} Talents (5s).}} Strategy A master of control and disruption, play carefully around the battlefield as Xenobia, using her life leeching attacks and plentiful debuffs to afflict your enemies aplenty. Tips and Tricks *Although difficult when fighting close to her, Xenobia benefits greatly alongside her allies. *Watch out for heavy damage and fast heroes, as they can absolutely wreck Xenobia in very short order. *Xenobia is a hero built on good . Watch what you're doing and keep your stamina up, otherwise you're going to have a pretty bad time. **Xenobia has a further unlike other characters which increases her survivability. *'Q/LB WAVE OF SORROW' can enemies back which is great near cliffs. *'RMB/LT WORDS OF SPITE' , and when used in group combat, can make quick work of the enemy. Category:Hero Stats and Skills